Mi Nuevo Vecino Mort
by Lurhien
Summary: INCOMPLETO - Emily y George se mudan a las afueras de un pequeño pueblecito después de su tragico accidente familiar. Un vecino peculiar les ará agradable y más que agradable su estancia en aquella casa.
1. Capítulo 1

**Film: La Ventana Secreta (Secret Window)  
Rate: +13  
Sumary: Emily y George se mudan a las afueras de un pequeño pueblecito después de su tragico accidente familiar. Un vecino peculiar les ará agradable y más que agradable su estancia en aquella casa.**

1º- Es MI continuación a esta pelicula así que primero debeis verla,Lla pelicula pueden verla aquí: es./user/espinale2  
2º- Se me ocurrió pensando en como podía, yo, liarme con los diferentes personajes que Johnny Depp había encarnado así que aquí lo tienen xD  
3º- Se lo quiero dedicar a las chicas que siguen mi fic de Sweeney "La enferma y el enfermero"  
4º- ¡Please reviews!

_"Se que puedo hacerlo, dijo Todd Dawney cogiendo otra mazorca de maíz del plato humeante. Seguro que dentro de un tiempo habrá desaparecido hasta el último trocito de ella y su muerte será un misterio, incluso para mi"_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel final. Aquel grandioso final. Ese sería el mejor momento, según Mort Rainey, para empezar una vida nueva. Todos los que le habían fastidiado la vida, y otros que no, ya estaban donde tenían que estar. Amy, Ted… habían resultado ser un buen abono para sus plantas de maíz que él comía una y otra vez.

Había pasado ya dos meses desde que Dave, el sheriff del pueblo, había expulsado a Mort de este, decía que los ciudadanos se ponían nerviosos en su presencia. Así que él, habiendo transformado su vida dándole un giro de ciento ochenta grados obedeció y dejo de visitarlo haciendo sus compras y demás en New London cuando una mañana de principios de junio escuchó un ruedo afuera. Le pareció raro puesto que nadie se pasaba por hay desde lo ocurrido con Amy, Ted y demás personas desaparecidas. Se decidió y salió afuera de su casa descubriendo que un camión de mudanzas pasaba por delante de él y seguía la carretera. Frunció otra vez sus cejas ya que volvió a sorprenderse, la carretera solo continuaba hasta el otro lado del lago donde había una vieja casa en la que vivió un viejo marine que había muerto hace tres años escasos. Cruzó por el lado derecho de su casa y se dirigió al lago, allí se sentó en la pequeña terraza compuesta por cuatro sillas y una mesa de jardín que había colocado. Estuvo observando al otro lado del lago ya que la casa del viejo marine se encontraba enfrente.

Pudo ver a bastantes personas vestidas con trajes amarillos, como el camión, que sacaban bastantes muebles antiguos de la casa. Después de eso el camión se marchó y al cuarto de hora vino una pequeña furgoneta de donde salieron cuatro hombres cargados con botes de pintura y utensilios para limpiar.

"Supongo que tendré nuevos vecinos" dijo para sí pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea fantástica para seguir el libro que estaba escribiendo así que sin más corrió hacia el interior de su casa y subiendo las escaleras recitaba lo inventado.

--

Emily había llegado media hora antes que los de la mudanza y quiso revisar todo por si quería que algo se quedase en la casa. Entró con cuidado y descubrió una capa de polvo con la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas sucias. Decidió subir al piso de arriba para que no se le escapase nada. Descubrió dos habitaciones decoradas escasamente donde apenas había dos cuadros en las paredes, también tenía un baño cada habitación incorporado. Abrió los armarios y los encontró vacíos excepto por una polilla que la asustó un poco. Bajó las escaleras y miró el salón, tenía una bonita chimenea y dos antiguos sillones pero algo la llamó tremendamente la atención, un piano de pared un poco anticuado se alzaba en una esquina del salón, Emily se colocó detrás de la roída silla y levantó la tapa. Tenía algunas teclas ya amarillentas pero por lo demás parecía estar bien. Tocó una letra y un dulce sonido salió de ella. Se dispuso a tocar una pieza cuando alguien la interrumpió:

- Emily, está muy sucio, no lo toques.

- Está bien pero quiero que se quede.

- ¿Qué se quede?

- Sí.

- Pero si vamos a traer el que tenías en tu casa.

- Ya… pero este es de verdad…

- Bueno, traeremos el tuyo y lo pondremos al lado de ese, ¿te parece bien?

- Sí, dile a los de la mudaza- en ese momento llegaban- que no se lo lleven.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa más?

- No.

- Bien… oye, ¿te gusta?

- Me parece perfecta la casa, al lado del lago, con un bosque detrás, y además, solo tenemos un vecino.

- Creo que elegí bien- dijo y salió a hablar con los de la mudanza.

Media hora más tarde ya se habían llevado todo menos el piano y otros trabajadores, pintores y limpiadores habían empezado su tarea. Emily ya cansada y habiendo escuchado ya todo su repertorio de música en su iPod, decidió dar una vuelta y de paso saludar a su nuevo vecino no sin antes pedirle permiso a su hermano mayor.

Caminó por la carretera desierta durante un rato escuchando el piar de los pájaros hasta que aquella casa se alzaba por completo sobre ella.

Era bonita, simple y hogareña, parecida a la suya solo que más pequeña. Atravesó la pequeña terraza cubierta y llamó a la puerta. Nadie contestaba. Llamó otra vez pero más fuerte. Nadie contestaba. Probó a ver si estaba abierta. Acertó. Con sumo silencio entró en la casa dejando abierta la puerta:

- Hola- dijo tímidamente, nadie contestaba.

Miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie, caminó hacia la derecha y una cocina apareció ante sus ojos. La lumbre estaba encendida, y una olla cocía varias mazorcas de maíz. Otras veinte mazorcas más estaban apiladas encima de la mesa. Pero tenía que encontrar al dueño. Salió de la cocina y volvió a saludar:

- Hola, ¿hay alguien?- esta vez si que respondieron.

- Hola, perdón, no la había escuchado- saludó Mort que alzando la cabeza de su ordenador pudo divisarla.

Era una muchacha bastante hermosa. Unos rizos morenos con destellos dorados caían encima de sus hombros. Unos ojos color chocolate y una boca fina y sonriente ocupaban su lisa cara blanquecina. Llevaba puestos una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos vaqueros shorts que eran acompañados de unas converses negras a juego. Los vaqueros dejaban ver sus bonitas piernas blancas también y aquella ajustada camiseta realzaba su cuerpo de adolescente de unos quince o dieciséis años.

* * *

**¡Please reviews!  
**


	2. Capítulo 2

Haber, siento muchisimo no haber publicado hasta ahora pero esque con un solo RR no hay ganas. Otra cosa: tengo una idea nueva para un fic de Twilight pero hasta no acabar algunos fics antes no pondré nada asi que un poco más de RR, aunque sea para decir que mal pero un RR no hace daño a nadie, todo lo contrario. Publicaré otro capitulo más pero si no hay respuesta tendré que hacer lo peor.

* * *

- Hola, perdón, no la había escuchado- saludó Mort que alzando la cabeza de su ordenador pudo divisarla.

Era una muchacha bastante hermosa. Unos rizos morenos con destellos dorados caían encima de sus hombros. Unos ojos color chocolate y una boca fina y sonriente ocupaban su lisa cara blanquecina. Llevaba puestos una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos vaqueros shorts que eran acompañados de unas converses negras a juego. Los vaqueros dejaban ver sus bonitas piernas blancas también y aquella ajustada camiseta realzaba su cuerpo de adolescente de unos quince o dieciséis años.

- Tú… ¿tú eres mi… vecina?- contestó quintándose las gafas y limpiándolas con su camiseta.

- Sí, me llamo Emily- le extendió la mano mientras Mort bajaba por las escaleras.

- Yo soy Mortimer… bueno, Mort- y sonrieron los dos mientras se estrechaban las manos- ¿no eres un poco pequeña para estar sola?

- Ah, ¡no!- se asombró por la pregunta- mi primo está con los de la mudanza y como no había nada que hacer… decidí pasar a saludar- y bajó la cabeza para jugar con sus dedos.

- Esto…- se rascó un poco la cabeza disimuladamente- ¿quieres tomar algo? Aunque no tengo mucho.

- No, da igual pero gracias, acabamos de comer en el pueblo mientras esperábamos el camión.

- ¿Ya lo conociste?

- Bueno, solo a los que estaban en el restaurante y poco más.

- Es un pueblo encantador, ya verás como te gusta.

- Eso espero- silencio incomodo- por cierto, la gente se extrañó mucho de que viniera a vivir aquí.

- ¿Al pueblo?

- No, a la casa enfrente de la tuya. Pusieron caras raras y me dijeron que tuviera cuidado por las noches y que en cuanto pasara algo fuera de lo normal, por pequeño que fuera, que los llamara.

- Jaja- risa fingida- este pueblo…

- No trates de ocultarlo, me lo han contado todo y no se si creerlo o no. Depende de ti- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

- ¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?- dijo sentándose en el sillón.

- Eso ya es cosa tuya- dijo subiendo las escaleras y mirando la nueva novela del autor- ¿de qué trata?

- Aun no lo tengo muy claro, supongo que irá en la misma serie que los anteriores.

- De asesinatos.

- De un psicópata que tiene que se aburre y comienza de nuevo el juego- dijo recostándose sobre el sofá.

- "El juego", buen apodo para matar a gente inocente sin sentido solo por diversión.

- No solo se trata de matar, si no de un plan muy cuidadoso que se lleva acabo tratando de causar el mayor de los dolores a sus victimas y si hay alguna joven- abrió los ojos y los clavó en los de Emily- hacerle todo lo que se pueda hacer.

- Eso ayuda en tu contra- dijo con un tono medio asustadizo.

- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte- se levantó y subió hasta ella- es que hay que meterse en la piel de un loco para poder hacer estas cosas y…

- Te entiendo, cuando se trata de un personaje loco asustas a todo el pueblo y cuando se trate de amor el libro… tendrás a todas las muchachas esperando en tu puerta.

- Es una forma rara de decirlo pero así es- se acercó un poco- ¿no te estará buscando tu primito?

- ¿Eh? Creo que sí… debería volver ya o le va a dar algo, se preocupa mucho por mí- se sonrojó un poco.

- ¿Para eso no están los padres?

- Los padres no están para estar detrás de sus hijos si no para amarlos- le dijo cortante y bajó las escaleras rápidamente y se fue dejando un portazo detrás de ella.

- ¡Mierda!- chilló en un susurro y trató de volver a concentrarse mientras escribía: "Tras mucho hablar una metedura de pata de él acabó con un portazo por parte de ella" Tenía que escribir su segundo capítulo lo más pronto posible.


End file.
